A New Life
by sango173
Summary: A romance from my sort of OC and Sebastian. every wonder what would happen if Kirara  from inuyasha  turned human?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Her paws pattered silently across the forest floor as she followed this scent, a scent that wasn't something she was used to, and she had been in this country for quite some time. Learning formal English on her travels from Japan, seeing as England was the first place she encountered after she landed. Living for so long that she didn't know what she was even doing anymore.

Kirara's ears laid flat as her head dipped in sorrow, her tails also lowered to the ground. Night had fallen as the full mood casted a slight shadow, and all she had now in this life was this scent…it was sort of sweet, but it was just something she couldn't quite figure out what it smelt like. She had no clue why she was attracted to it, but it was all over this place, as well as all over England, so she decided to track it to its source, which she had been doing for almost a year now. She could just never find a straight scent, this thing was just everywhere. Though Kirara had been walking for a few hours already tonight, she figured she should just find something to eat and then continue her travels.

Kirara found a nice little vole not too much longer later, stalking it very silently as she crouched in the grass, pouncing just at the right moment to grab the small animal in her teeth and cut off its air supply with her sharp claws. She had some money a long time ago, but she ran out about 50 or so years later after she arrived. The money she had didn't really earn up to be worth much here. She was just lucky she could survive off of trash and small animals for a long time. She thought she heard humans, but she decided to ignore it as she ate, until her ears twitched after hearing only a single word, "kill."

The word sent a chill down her spine as her head picked up quickly and she crept closer to the words, leaving the remains of her vole on the ground. Her small body crept around a tree slowly to see 3 men standing at a gate, "we need to get in and out fast, I've heard weird things about this manor," said a guy that looked and smelt like he hadn't taken a bath in weeks. Scrunching her nose, Kirara took a step back, jeez, she could smell him even from where she stood about 3 yards away.

"Don't be an idiot, we've been given the orders to kill this Ciel Phantomhive and we can be out of here in no time. I hear he only has 4 servants anyways. So if we're carful and don't get caught we can finish this little brat off before sun rise." Said another guy who probably hadn't shaved in a while. The third guy did something weird with his hands, pointing to the woods, then his eyes, then to this large house, but stayed silent.

Kirara had already had enough with these words of death, but it triggered her once they tried climbing the large gate. She simply got behind the tree as flames engulfed her small cat like form, having her bones enlarged and as fur was replaced by skin in a matter of seconds. Once the fire was gone, it had not harmed any of the wild life around her and she was now in her half demon form.

A kimono, which she had made herself, covered her down to her knees and had no sleeves. The color matching her fur and the lining matching any of the black on her cat body, fabric diamonds lining the bottom. A black cloth tying it together so it wouldn't open. Her two tails still remained, as well as a black diamond that marked her forehead, for some reason that still had fur on it. Her cat ears firmly placed on her head that twitched with anticipation.

"What was that?" she heard one of them say as a dagger that was placed at her side was in her newly formed hands in an instant.

She crouched to the ground. Kirara smirking as her still silted cat eyes started glowing a light red so that she could see perfectly in the dark.

Getting to her feet, Kirara stepped out into the open to face the three of them. "Who the hell are you?" the one that smelt asked slightly shocked in tone as she saw their eyes slightly widen from seeing her. "Now now," she said smoothly, "That's no way to treat a lady when you first meet her," she gripped her dagger tighter and she walked toward them.

~Kirara POV~

"Get back!" the other said as he pulled out a gun, making her freeze in place, Kirara's ears flattening against her head. The man smiled, "that's right, now turn around and walk away." He said as he motioned with his little hand gun for her to get out of here, but she simply smiled. It was time to move.

Using her cat speed, to his eyes she pretty much vanished, but his worry was cut short as he didn't even have time to react before Kirara slit his throat. His body falling to the ground as she was just standing a little ways away from him, a little bit of his blood landing on her kimono.

"What the hell?" the other yelled as he pulled out his gun as well and started shooting at her. Kirara doing some back handsprings toward him, landing in his face and he ran out of ammo. Thrusting her dagger quickly into his heart, the man also falling. Kirara didn't like playing with people she had to kill, always did a swift death that they would only feel for a second.

She turned her head just in time to move her head away from a blade that cut just a nick of her brown hair off of her head, but it also landed a pretty deep cut to her shoulder. Cringing from the pain, she spun around to meet her dagger with the one the third guy cut her with before he could have another chance. Maneuvering her blade so she could knock his dagger out of his hand, Kirara using his open guard to bite down on his neck with her cat fangs. The guy yelling out in pain as she takes the distracted opportunity to stab him in the heart as well.

She looked down at them all for a moment as they all lay dead in the grass, staining it in red, "I should probably clean this up," she said quietly and began to reach for them before she heard the shot of a gun. Not giving her any time to react as the bullet hit her in the back, close to Kirara's spine, down in the waist area. She cried out in pain and crumbled to her knees as her hand gripped the wound quickly by instinct as she feels the hole that went straight threw her. Her head turned quickly, eyes suddenly blazing red, much brighter than before as her angry eyes find another guy sitting in the trees with a long ranged gun.

It suddenly started to pour down cold rain, looking up, she noticed that a lot of dark clouds had moved in over the moon. Blood and rain soaked her outfit. Kirara realizing that hand motion by the third guy must have been meant for the gun man to watch their backs.

Fire engulfed her body, hot enough so that even this pouring rain couldn't burn it out, and she disappeared.

The hidden other that sat there on a branch started shaking, not from the freezing rain, but from this scene. A girl with cat ears just showed up and killed everyone without a problem. Then flames just cover her and now she was just gone? "How is that even possible?" he asked himself quietly until he feels a blade to his neck, "because sir, demons _do_ exist…"Kirara says almost sadly. She had used the element of fire to teleport herself behind the man as she balanced herself on the same branch and held her dagger to his neck. Her tails swishing back and forth in anger, and the man cried out in terror, but it was cut short by a swift motion of her blade.

Kirara wiped off her weapon and put it to her side again, losing a lot of blood as the cold rain soaked her from head to toe. Without her even doing so, flames once again engulfed her, turning her back into the now very weakened state of her kitten form, if she wasn't already completely defenseless in this form. This always happened if she was weak and tired, or desperately wounded. The gun shot was still in her side and it didn't shrink with her body and stayed the same size, causing even more blood loss and pain for her in her cat form.

The cut to her shoulder stayed as well, and if anything, everything hurt even worse than it did as a human. She mewed in pain as she stumbled through the bars of the gate quickly after she hears footsteps.

By her cat instinct, she felt the need to hide. Hide so that she could heal and become strong again, so she found a rose bush and crawled under it. She would be safe here. It was weird though, that very scent she was tracking smelt very close. Darkness crept at the edges of her vision as she kept mewing in pain until finally giving in and letting it consume her….

~With the Phantomhives~

Sebastian had been doing his nightly guard as usual as he readied the manor for its next morning. He usually wondered what it would be like to really sleep, such as his Young Master did. Humans seemed so relaxed as they slept, but demons such as Sebastian only could put themselves in a trance-like state if they really needed to "rest."

As he was in the middle of going to check on his master, Sebastian thought he heard the yell of someone, and by the sounds of it, he was in pain. He blew out the 3 candles in the holder and set it on a nearby table and began to sprint for the nearest window. Another yell filled the silent void after the first and then a few gun shots as well. "What on earth could be going on?" he asked a bit concerned, but more annoyed than anything. "Couldn't the servants be at least a little quieter if they're protecting the house? Surly the Young Master's sleep is being disturbed." He suddenly heard the sound of a woman screaming out in pain as he made his way to the garden walls, which is where the noise was originating.

As he crosses a corner, he sees a red light, what seemed like fire and then yet another scream. Then things fell silent once again until only rain was heard. Another red light flickered out moments later and he could have sworn he heard a cat in pain. The very thought made him move quicker, but by the time he jumped over the wall, he simply saw 3 dead men on the ground and another hanging dead over a tree limb. His red eyes filled with concern as he grabbed his chin in thought.

"What in the devil's name happened here?" he asked himself quietly as the servants suddenly rushed through the gate, spotting the bodies. They started panicking and asking Sebastian questions that, for once, he could not answer. This was not his, nor the other servants doing, so then who killed them?

Sebastian clapped his hands once to get the servant's attention so that they would stop acting like mindless fools. He sighed once they stood in attention and looked at all three of them as they were getting rained on. "Listen, I want you all to clean this up as I go check on the Young Master to see if he is unharmed, we will all search the grounds first thing tomorrow morning to see if we can find anything else."

Sebastian spoke loud and firm over the pattering of the rain. The others simply stared at him with loyal servitude in their eyes as they nodded and got to work on "cleaning."

So once their backs were turned, he jumped over the fence and jumped his way over the roof flats of the Phantomhive manor until landing at his master's bed room window. Sebastian peaking in slowly to see if anyone else was in there with him, but the butler saw no one. He opened and closed the window in a flash as he got himself inside without waking his master. He chuckled lightly as he saw the young one's sleeping face; he really was a heavy sleeper.

Slipping through the door and shutting it quietly as to not wake the Earl, he walked quickly to his room in his wet tail coat. Changing himself quickly he walked down to the laundry room and dropped off his wet outfit. The whole time thinking since he entered through the window, '_what in the world happened_?' The very question gnawed at him. Him simply being the Hell of a Butler that he was, he was upset with himself for not getting to the scene in time. "Once this rain is gone, I shall immediately search every inch off this manor as well as the grounds around it. Surly I'm bound to find something, I guess we'll have to see." he said the last part with his usual smirk. It would be morning soon anyhow.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Kirara woke up in a haze, she just felt so light headed. The air around her smelt like blood, her body and mind felt more awake but she felt majorly sick. Her small body felt as if someone was burning her on a torch. She tried to stand and walk, but only fell back to her crouched position. Her large, red eyes shooting open when she finally remembered that she had been terribly wounded the night before. The gash in her shoulder and the gun shot to her side hurting even worst that it had before.

She could usually heal herself as a demon, but the rain from last night had soaked her fur and chilled her body to the core. Instead of healing herself, her body was probably trying it's best to keep her warm during the storm. Her coat was still damp as the water was mixed with her blood, making the fur around the wounded areas feel stiff. Mewing in sorrow and pain she tried to move again, but the pain only kept returning and she finally lay still on her side.

A demon such as herself took pride in being able to protect themselves, she usually would turn into her human form to get herself out of here, but that wouldn't do her much good at the moment, so she decided to give up. She let out a weakened mew before laying still, hoping to heal herself soon. 'Dammit…' she thought in her head. 'I should have been more careful…'

The sun was just starting to rise as the clouds were mostly dispersed by now, which casted slight shadows across, for what seemed like, a garden. Apparently she stumbled into a large rose garden to try and hide herself; she needed to get out before someone spotted her.

~Phantomhives~

Sebastian noticed that the rain had finally stopped as he was preparing his master's breakfast, so he would be out to search momentarily after he was finished caring for the young earl for the moment. So naturally he set his food on a tray, as well as a pot of Darjeeling tea in a very expensive tea pot, making his way to his Young Master's room.

Opening the door silently he walked over and set the tray down on a table, opening the curtains to reveal the outside world, the sun making Ciel turn over in his sleep. "Young Master, it is time to wake up, I need to discuss a matter with you." Sebastian said calmly as he stood still for a moment as Ciel gave out an annoyed. The bot sitting up in his bed as Sebastian gave him his morning tea, "Today we have a crepe with fresh fruit and Darjeeling tea to suit your tastes. Please enjoy." He said with a polite bow and walked to the corner as his master ate.

Ciel glanced at his butler as he ate his breakfast, "You're asking strangely Sebastian, is this matter you wish to speak of about the commotion that was going on last night?" He asked curiously as he continued his meal. Sebastian smirked as he looked at his master, "I was hoping you slept through that My Lord," he said in a calm tone, but you could hear the smile in it. "How could I sleep through all of that? I heard gun shots and screams, what in blazes happened?"

Sebastian slightly looked concerned and glanced away, "That's what I wondered myself…"

"What do you mean? Didn't you kill whoever came here?" Ciel asked, glancing over his cup of tea to look at his butler, but Sebastian shook his head slowly. "I'm afraid I didn't Young Master."

"So you left people who were trying to kill me alive?" Ciel snapped and Sebastian simply sighed. "You misunderstood me My Lord, no, I didn't kill them, but they were already dead when I found them…" he said in a curious tone as Ciel looked at him confused. "Did the servants kill them?" he asked but Sebastian once again shook his head, "That's the trouble. No body from this house hold killed them. One looked as if he was bitten in the neck by a pair of fangs, but the others were killed by either a sword or dagger. The person who killed them definitely knew where to aim for a quick blow…" he asked as he grabbed his chin in deep thought.

Ciel sat his food and tea to the side, "I order you to search the grounds," Ciel said firmly as Sebastian had his usual smirk plastered on his face as he did his regular, fluent bow. His right hand covering his heart, "Yes, My Lord." He said obediently, dressing his young master quickly. "I will be in my study, inform me immediately if you find anything unusual." Ciel said as Sebastian nodded, "As you wish Young Master, I will return before lunch." And with that he left his master until he would be called again.

Half way down the hall, Sebastian noticed the 3 other servants of the Phantomhive Manor sprinting up to him. "Master Sebastian!" They all yelled as they skidded to a halt in front of him, "We cleaned up the area sir," Finnian said as they all stood in attendance. Sebastian nodded in approval, "Good, now the Young Master wishes for us to search the grounds thoroughly, which means we all need to do our part." Sebastian says calmly as they all nod, "Yes Sir!" they shouted in unison.

"I want you all to search this house and the yards outside and report to me if you spot anything unusual. I myself will personally search the gardens and do a second hand check of everything. Now go." He said and the 3 of them instantly ran off to do their patrol.

Once they were out of site, Sebastian sprinted to the garden once again, jumping over the fence to return to the scene. Sure enough, finding that the others had indeed cleaned this place up to make it look like as if nothing had happened at all. Though something was left over, he wasn't surprised the other 3 didn't notice it, but there was a trail of blood that led through the garden gates. 'Which may mean that someone got in after all the ruckus quieted down.' Sebastian thought to himself.

Following the trail through the gates, he stared down at the ground intently, he just thought for sure that he had heard a cat that night and he was now hearing it again as he followed the sounds of pain.

~Kirara~

She curled into a ball after a while as her wounds continued to throb and her body still feeling like her element was betraying her. She thought she heard footsteps and tried to hold in her cries, but a sudden lurch in her stomach made her move, making the wounds throb with even more pain. Mewing once again, she curled into a tighter ball when she saw a pair of black shoes.

~Sebastian~

The trail of blood had led him to a small rose bush, hearing for sure the cries of a cat underneath, making him crouch down to confirm that a tan and black cat was curled up and looking quiet sick and wounded. "You poor dear," he said as his eyes went soft and reached out his hand. He noticed a strange mark of a diamond on the cat's forehead as it quickly picked up her head and gave out a hissing noise.

"Now now," he said as his hand drew closer and she swiped at his gloved hands with her small but very sharp claws, her eyes glowing red for a brief second in the shadows of the rose bush, long enough that Sebastian spotted the unusual occurrence and drew his hand back slightly. The kitten in a defensive position, Sebastian noticing why as soon as he spotted the slash to her shoulder and a shot to her side.

He took off his gloves, maybe those were scaring her, and with his demon contract exposed, he could usually subdue animals to a harmless state. So once again he reached out, hoping for a different reaction, "please, I only wish to help you, you just need to allow me to do so," he said in a calm tone and was rewarded with the fact that the little one didn't try to bite or scratched but simply sniffed his marked hand. She was very curious by his scent by the looks of it; maybe she smelt breakfast from this morning?

He finally reached down and grabbed her with both hands, as she willingly was held in his arms. He noticed that she had two tails instead of the regular cat's one. "How did you get to England…" he asked in a curious tone as he examined her, noticing the parts where she was hurt. "These are infected, no wonder you aren't feeling well, but how did you get hurt? Were you in that fight?"

The kitten was passed out in his arms as he held her close to his body, noticing that she felt very cold against him. He immediately rushed to the Manor's infirmary, setting her on an examining table once he got there in a flash. "You poor dear, you were probably sitting out in that weather all night with those wounds," he said as he quickly got some medicine from a hidden stash. He kept cat medications hidden just in case he came across one in need, he was lucky he did. "Eat this if you would, it will help you," Sebastian said gently and the kitten obeyed, it was as if she could understand him.

He grabbed some certain medications that worked wonders with infections and dabbed it on a cloth, "now this may hurt, but stay still…"

Sebastian had finally taken care of the kitten the best he could, knowing from what he noticed that he had succeeded in helping her, now that she was sleeping soundly and looked much better. He quickly walked out of the infirmary and walked swiftly to his master's study, getting there in no time at all. "Young Master, may I come in?" he called through the door, earning himself a "yes, enter."

He quickly opened the door to notice that Ciel's eyes widened slightly, "Your hands have blood on them and you're missing a glove, what happened now?" He asked a bit surprised as Sebastian bowed in apology, "I'm truly sorry for my appearance Young Master, but you must come with me quickly." he said as he was beside his master in a mere moment. Ciel didn't even question him as he simply nodded and Sebastian scooped him up from his chair, holding him as he ran his Young Lord to where he left the cat in the infirmary, opening the door so that he may see.

Ciel complete ignored the fact that the animal was a replication of a cat, but it looked odd. He looked up to see Sebastian looking at her with a quiet intense gaze. "Explain this to me Sebastian, what is it?" Ciel said simply. Sebastian, of course, gave his theory

"Young Master, in Feudal era times in Japan, demons existed in large numbers, larger than they exist now. They attacked many villages and some even lived with humans. This cat, I believe is what they called a neko manta demon or a cat demon in our language… They were all said to have two tails, which marked their race. They were all said to have disappeared and so I have only heard stories of them, and by the sounds of it, these aren't weak demons at all. They rely on speed, but they all have some special powers, which all depended on the family of them. But the kittens were prone to danger, such as small animals are today. They could be eaten by demons, starve, or come down with an illness. Hence why I say that they should no longer exist after new forms of creatures formed in the demon world. I don't even know how this one survived for so long, let alone it traveled from Japan somehow…"

Sebastian explained and Ciel listened as he looked at the cat, touching its fur on occasion in a curious motion.

"I see," he simply said as he looked at Sebastian, "how do we know she won't attack when she wakes?" he asked. Sebastian smiles at him, "worry not my lord, this one I believe is alright, in fact I actually wished to ask you of something." Sebastian said with his usual smirk on his lips. "What is it?" Ciel asked curiously but cautious as Sebastian stared straight back into his eyes, "May we keep her?" he asked in a calm tone as Ciel sighed in annoyance.

"Sebastian, you of all people should understand my allergies toward these creatures." Ciel's saying only earning himself a chuckle from his butler. "What?" he asked as Sebastian looked down to notice that Ciel's hand was stroking the cat demon's tails. "My lord," he started in an amused tone, "you have been exposed to this cat for almost…" he checked his pocket watch "…ten minutes, and yet you have not sneezed, coughed, or had any sign of an allergic reaction. I believe demon cats have no effect on your excuse." Sebastian stated, Ciel slightly glaring at him. "And besides," he said as he looked at the sleeping cat, "she may be helpful to have around if she agrees to stay…"


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

~Ciel~

As the Young Master kept giving excuses as to why they shouldn't take a cat in, Sebastian only came back with knowledge that Ciel only knew was true. Which, in reaction, made the boy throw a tantrum, shooting the butler quite a few death glares in response to some of his come backs. Which only made Sebastian seem even more amused that he was getting so upset with the true statements.

Ciel _was_ allergic to cats, but it wasn't like he truly just hated the creatures, he just couldn't be near them for obvious reasons. He had been allergic to the creatures all his life, and the asthma didn't help much at all whenever he was around them. Let alone, Sebastian would probably forget all about him if he ever got himself a cat. Wait, that's it! Ciel looked back at the cat with an almost sad expression, he may as well put his acting skills to use, but it's not like the feelings weren't also true. He never wanted Sebastian to ignore him.

"You'll probably forget all about me if we adopt that stupid feline into the household. Don't think I'm a child that wouldn't know these things, because you know for sure that I'm right…" Ciel stated as Sebastian only gave him his usual smirk as he grabbed his master's chin to have the young earl look onto his red-ish tinted eyes, "My Lord, I would never forget about you, my duty is to serve you, the leader of the Phantomhive Manor. Every last part of my body belongs to you and you should know this." Sebastian said and raised an eyebrow in an expression that said, 'am I right?' and Ciel glances away from him.

As many moment s went on, and as Ciel obviously showed interest for the little kitten before them, yet denied every moment of it. Sebastian's gaze shifted from Ciel to the closed door of the infirmary and sighed. "Young Master, I believe we have guests," he said, Ciel being right in the middle of replying to his butler before Sebastian removed his hand from his chin and casually grabbed the boys arm to move him in front of the kitten to sort of hide her. Walking over to the door, he stood off to the side as he reached for the door handle, opening it to reveal three servants that now fell to Ciel feet as he looked at them in annoyance. "What do you three think you're doing?" He asked as they all stood up quickly in attention.

~Sebastian~

Sebastian stood off to the side, knowing that something was going to fall as soon as he opened the wooden door. Quickly doing so as the three other servants decided to fall at the Young Master's feet. Making the butler want to roll his eyes in annoyance, but, of course, kept his composer by placing the tips of his fingers to his forehead with an annoyed expression, sighing to keep calm.

All of them went to attention as he moved back to the young master's side to hide the cat from view as the short blond started speaking for the three of them, "W-We thought we heard you and the Young Master talking about a kitten, w-we thought you were talking about getting one so we wanted to listen…" The gardener, Finnian, said in a guilty tone with his head low.

He was a small one, but at least a head taller than the young earl. Though, he had grown a little since the day Sebastian picked him up from that disturbing facility those two years ago after he formed the contract with this human. There were so many needle marks on his arm that the demon butler used to cover them up with bandages as to not frighten Lord Ciel. The young blond may have been about 18 at least, and caused more trouble than he was worth, but the strength he gained while in that lab has turned out to be helpful. It was nice to not have to have to keep patrolling the house for intruders when Sebastian had them around.

Sebastian felt very a tad bit uncomfortable about keeping the three of them in the same room as a demon that they didn't know if she was tame. His secret would probably be exposed as well if she woke up and decided she was hungry. From the stories he had heard, these demons weren't push overs if they were well trained, he had to get them out. "Now everyone," he started, "I'm sure none of you are finished with your duties so would you ple-"he was cut off short by a mew and a nudge to his arm…

~Kirara~

'_what in the world is all that noise?'_ Kirara thought to herself. She felt like she had been asleep for ages, but surprisingly she felt great, no, she felt better than she had in hundreds of years! She attempted to move herself, but still found herself to be a tad sore, but it was nothing serious anymore. She felt as if something was wrapped around her sides and shoulder, which constricted her movement as well.

She finally decided to open her eyes after she smelt something that reminded her of a time before that fight and also the smell of humans, and food, and just, wow! There were so many different smells! But there was one that just stood out the most and so after Kirara opened her eyes she found she was on a cloth that was folded to almost make a sort of bed for her. A small child stood in front of her, he smelt human…but the raven colored man next to him…he smelt almost sweet, but, in a way, dangerous.

'_Is that the source?_' She thought to herself as she slowly picked herself up to her feet and walked slowly over to him. Nudging his arm with her head and mewing slightly to get his attention, making him stop in mid-sentence to whoever he was speaking with. He glanced at her as the boy then had a dull expression on his face, "great" the boy muttered as three heads poked around the two of them. She sat down and mewed again in curiosity, tilting her head to the side slightly.

They all suddenly crowded around her, trying to touch and pet her frantically. Her ears flattened across her head as she attempted to back away from the 3 that surrounded her. 'get back' she thought to herself. "Oh come on, don't be afraid little one!" A small blond said as him, a woman with purple-ish red hair, and another taller blond with a sort of beard tried reaching out to her. "Aye," the woman said in a sort or weird accent, "We'll take good care of ya!"

It clicked in her mind, those words, so many had said that to her if she was in her human form and all the people did was, not help her, but try to touch her or steal from her. Soon she grew smart and knew she had to get away.

A crackle in the air caressed her fur as she tested to make sure that she could transform if needed as she jumped quickly from the table to the floor and sprinted for the open door. "Oh, no you don't." She heard a velvet tone say as the door quickly shut in her face, making her lash her head back to see the raven haired man with his hand firmly presses against the wooden door. '_trapped_' she thought as she backed herself against a corner, growling.

~start this vid at 3:43 to get the sound, and watch the whole episode to get most of Kirara's sounds~

.com/watch?v=oLYHS_fVaHo

They all looked a tad worried as the raven man stepped in front of the small boy in a protective position, but he still peaked his head around to look at her from the ravens tall figure. Kirara didn't want to hurt them, but staying alive meant everything, it was the last wish to her from her previous masters… and him….

Flames engulfed her as Kirara let the process of turning herself partially human take place, as she appeared from the flames with skin and not fur, with her kimono tied tightly around her. Grabbing her dagger quickly, she pressed herself tightly against the wall from before, glaring at them all, "what part of get away from me do you humans not understand!"


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

~Sebastian~

Sebastian saw the small cat cowering in the corner as he got in front of his master, cats could lash out if cornered, and this really didn't seem like the type of cat that anyone wanted to corner or frighten. Why the hell were they surrounding her when they could obviously see that she was scared? He was about to mention to them to get away from her, but his response came too late before he saw the element of fire surround her in a sort of ball. Sebastian thought that maybe it was a suicidal attempt until what appeared from the flames was not a cat, but now a girl with strange clothing, two tails, and ears?

"Well, this just turned even more interesting," The butler said with his usual smirk as he had Ciel move back in case the girl charged, but instead she lowered her dagger as she glared at Sebastian alone. The servants now cowering back to the medical table, staring in shock at the scene before them.

Stepping forward, Sebastian stood his ground about a yard away. The girl gripped her dagger tighter, but did not raise it, "get those three out if you could, please." Everyone's eyes, Sebastian's including, widened slightly at the sound of her voice. It didn't really hold anger, just a hint of fear, but her voice was very smooth for the moment. She motioned her head to the three servants and then the door. Sebastian was just surprised that they actually didn't have need for him to tell them first before they immediately left the room, closing the door, leaving only the girl, the Young Master, himself, and silence for the moment.

"So," Sebastian heard his master say as he tried to move in front of him, but Sebastian grabbed his arm gently, "Young Master, I'd advise you to keep your distance for the moment," he said, but Ciel ignored him as he shrugged his hand off. The butler simply sighed and let him go, but he at least stepped to the side of him and kept his guard up. "Do you have a name?" Ciel asked as the girl stood her ground in the corner, eyes guarded to show no emotion in them.

~Kirara~

'_Do I have a name? Did he really ask that?_' Kirara lowered her guard slightly to lighten up the tense mood. The raven man was indeed the source of the smell that she'd been tracking; and by just a faint call of instinct, she didn't wish to hurt him.

Kirara put her dagger back in its sheath that was tied to her side, ignoring the question, "First though, let me get this out of the way and let me say that if you guys keep being so tense, I'm only going to stay nervous. If you won't hurt me, I won't hurt you." She said, and they seemed to relax a bit. "Good to know," the raven man said with a smirk on his lips as she saw them loosen up a bit. "Alright, so My Lady, what is your name?" the man asked and she gave a small smile, "Kirara, though you say the 'R's like they were 'L's which is how we pronounced it in Japan."

"So I was correct in saying that you are a cat demon from the old times of Japanese history?" the black haired man asked and Kirara simply nodded, "Yes…" she said sadly and quickly spoke before they could say any more about that topic, "What are your names exactly?" she asked them and the boy next to him smiled slightly, "I'm the Earl of Phantomhive, Ciel Phantomhive," the boy said with pride and the raven man gave a polite bow, his hand over his heart in a fluent motion, "It is a pleasure to meet you Miss Kirara, I'm the head butler of the Phantomhive Household, Sebastian Michaelis." He said politely and straightened up once again to look at her.

Curtsying slightly, she gave them a more sincere smile. "I-It's a pleasure to meet you as well, and I'm sorry for frightening your house, I hope I didn't reveal your identity Mr. Michaelis."

"My identity?" he asked and she could tell he wasn't used to people knowing his secret.

"Yes, you're a demon are you not? That particular scent of yours isn't human to the slightest." she said in a soft tone, taking one last smell before nodding her head to confirm her statement.

~Sebastian~

Sebastian smirked as he looked at this girl, he was just surprised she could even tell, "I see," The Young Master said beside him with an amused smile on his face, "You've known about my butler this whole time, haven't you?" He asked and she shook her head. "No, I actually just figured out what he was, but I've been following this scent for 3 years now and I finally see why it was so difficult to track." She said as she lifted her kimono and cut the bandage off her shoulder and turned around to cut the one off her waist. Tying her kimono back tightly as she turned to face them again

"Your wounds… are you alright?" Sebastian asks as he took a small step toward her, making her eyes seem sharp and guarded when she looked at him, "Yes." She stated, "I'm a full demon, so my wounds can heal quickly, plus that adrenalin rush from earlier helped the process."

"Sebastian," he heard his name from his Master as he looked down to see him motioning his hand for him to get closer. So he obeyed and leaned down to get face level with him as Ciel whispered in his ear, "Alright, we can keep her if you wish and if she wants to stay." He said quickly, coughing into his hand in a guilty gesture before walking to the door, "Show her to a room Sebastian and make sure she is taken care of," he said with his back to them. "Yes, My Lord" Sebastian says as he chuckled slightly and looked back at Kirara.

~Kirara~

"My Lady, if you would please follow me I can show you to a room," The butler said as her ears twitched slightly. "Really? A room?" She asked a tad surprised, Kirara thinking for sure they would either try and kill her, or just plainly kick her out to the trees again, but they were letting her stay? "Yes, we would never let a lady sleep on the streets," Sebastian said as she walked with him down the halls of the manor. The place was amazing! Huge, but amazing!

Sebastian looked back at her as she noticed that he was holding a candle holder, her night vision didn't let her realize that it was now dark again, huh, go figure. "Did you really think we would just kick you to the streets? You're a rare breed I hope you know, it would be a shame to lose you." He said as they kept walking until they reached a door, Kirara barley just stopping in time to not hit him in the back. She was too busy looking around, and so she took a quick step backwards before he turned to face her.

Looking away, she smiled sadly, "Who would want a worthless stray like me? We cat demons really aren't much to sniff at…" she said in a soft tone, earning myself a flick to the nose. "ow!" she slightly yelled as she twitched her nose and rubbed it to make it feel normal again, "What the hell was that for!" She yelled and got gently hit upside the head. "Ok! Why?" She said as she slightly glared at him and he simply smirked. "Well the first was for being doubtful, the second was for using language not suited for a lady, but, I've heard many stories of your kind and they're all quiet interesting actually." He said and Kirara looked at him confused, "stories? You've heard stories of us cat demons?" She asked as he led her into the new room. He nodded, "Of course, and I knew I'd heard you're name before, I've heard many of you in particular actually," he said with a smile, making her eyes go slightly wide. "M-Me?" she said, taking her gaze from the room to Sebastian's eyes, "what have you heard?" She asked firmly.

She sincerely hoped he hadn't heard too much. His expression changed to one of concern, "Just simply that you used to kill demons yourself, that you were trained by a village of demon slayers and that you were more skilled than most of your kind because of that fact." He said as he looked at her and her head went low, her hair shadowing her eyes, "Yes, I used to live in a village of demon slayers before it was burned down… hordes of demon came…I tried to protect them…" a tear ran down Kirara's cheek, remembering the day so clearly, "I really did…but it was no use. By the time the last demon fell, all human life ceased to exist in that village…"

She heard silence until she felt a gloved hand wiping the tear from her cheek, looking up quickly to see Sebastian looking down at her as he started to pet her ears, "Get some rest Kirara, it's been a long night," he said as he smiled at her, "but first I would like to make a deal with you, a contract if you want to put it in demon terms," he said with a smirk on his face. Her head tilted slightly in confusion from his change of facial expression, "We are in need of a servant that can help with house duties, what are you skilled in?" Sebastian asked as he went to a drawer and got out a night gown for her.

"Um, I can basically do anything you would ask of me," She said as her ears twitched, her response seeming to please the butler. "Then would you consider becoming a maid for the Phantomhive house?" he asked as he handed the gown to her with a smile and she couldn't help but smile back. "It would be an interesting way to pass the time," Kirara said as she gladly took the gown and held it to her chest. Sebastian's hands went to his side, "Very well," he said as he put his hand over his heart in a bow and walked to the door, opening it slightly before he looked back at her with his usual smirk. "Then I shall inform the Young Master that we had adopted a kitten." He said in an amused tone and left her with a new room, new clothes, and a new life.


	5. to my readers! important

To all my readers, I know it's been a LOOOOOONG time since you've heared anything from this story =( I sowwy. I just have been really busy and I had the WORST writers block. But for any that are still following it I will soon be RE posting it. I edited my chapters so I will be posing up a whole new thing. Hope ull read it! Enjoy!

Ps: I do take criticism well, so if there's something u don't like then crisisize me if u must, I kinda wanna be a writer when I finish the book im working on and I want to improve my skills! ^-^ or praise my story, I like praise


End file.
